Run Away to Greece
by GravityOctopus
Summary: Latvia decides he has had enough of being in Russia's house, and one night just walks right out, promising himself that he will find family.
1. Chapter 1

A young nation had hidden himself away in the closet of a much larger nation's house. If he could just hide there a while longer, maybe the larger nation would go to sleep, and then-! The door to the closet opened, shocking the small nation into huddling farther into the corner.

"Latvia, where did you go?" A husky yet playful voice called. The small nation, Latvia held his breath as he waited for the other to go away. There was the rustling of coats, and Latvia's heart beat in his ears. He was sure that the larger nation heard it. After what seemed like an eternity, the closet began to close, and he thought he was in the clear. Then, a hand reached into the small space, and grabbed the small nation's arm. Latvia gave a yelp. "Ah, so this is where you've been hiding."

"Ah-a-a-a-a! Sorry Russia! I thought that you wanted to have some more friends, so I thought-!"

"With America? You are sweet one." What the country was saying and his playful tone contradicted his actions. He had picked up Latvia like a doll, and was holding him up by his right leg and arm, spinning around and nearly knocking his head into the wall and several pieces of furniture.

"I'M SORRY!" The smaller nation pleaded, with Russia smiling down at him until Latvia's head felt a large shooting pain, and then darkness washed over his eyes.

Latvia woke up in a dark room. He sat up, and felt a shooting pain through his head. A hand reached up to rub it, and he felt bandages wrapped around his forehead. He rubbed his forehead, and looked over to see Estonia on one side of him, and Lithuania on the other. The small nation guessed that they had found him on the floor after he hit his head, and helped him. This wasn't the first time that something like this happened, and he knew that if he stayed here, it wouldn't be the last time. The other two nations with him wouldn't protect him from Russia. They always tip-toed around him! Latvia and these other two didn't have anything in common besides being the underlings or Russia! Tears welled up in Latvia's eyes, and he decided that right then, right there, he was going to leave. Latvia crawled out of bed, careful not to wake the other two, and put on his military clothes. With nothing else on his back, Latvia went out of the room, through the dark hall way, and walked right out of the front door.

A shiver went down the small nation's spine as he stood on the deck of a boat traveling. It had been over two months since he had left Russia's without a word or warning to anyone. He remembered when Lithuania had left and stayed with America for a while. Latvia and Estonia had gotten really roughed up by Russia. The thought made him hesitate, and thought he should go back to lighten the blows, but he told himself if he went back now, he might never get out again. He made a promise to himself as well, on this journey; he would find himself a family!

The boat that he was on was a fishing boat. He had been switching and traveling on whatever boats would allow him to come aboard with them. This last one he was on was docking, and Latvia said his good bye and thanks to the men who had let him come aboard, as they were going to sell what they had caught in the country. Latvia didn't really know where they had arrived, but it looked old here, with a lot of pillars and ruins sticking up. He guessed that there were probably tourist shops somewhere close by, but the area that he was in right now wasn't a major port.

Latvia had walked farther inland, and felt his tummy growl. He went over to one of the shops, and tried to talk to one of the local food vendors. The problem was that he couldn't understand the vendor, and tried to sign out what he wanted with his hands. The vendor, after watching him, gave a look of disgust and shooed him away. Latvia tried this with several other vendors, and a nice lady, who had watched him go from vendor to vendor, had bought him some sort of food on a stick. "Tourists like this," was all that she could say to him after trying to say it in several different languages.

Latvia nodded, thanking the woman and waving to her as she walked away. Latvia had then scurried away to sit at the base of some ruins. He had only kind of noticed it before, but there were a lot of cats around this place. Latvia took a bite of the food that the lady had bought for him. It tasted odd, but good. A cat came up to him and meowed at him. Latvia smiled at the kitty a small smile, and held out the food to it. The cat took a bite of it, purring. Two more joined, and they began to eat off of the stick. "Um," Latvia couldn't take the stick away from the kitties. He would feel bad if he did that! "Uh um…!" He couldn't stop the kitties.

A fully grown pair of hands appeared in his field of vision, picking up one of the cats in a slow and calm demeanor, and cradling it so it was looking the one who picked it up in the face. "If it's that good, I'll get you some more." The man spoke, but Latvia could understand him. It took him a moment to realize that he recognized the man! He was young looking, with wavy brown hair and green eyes, but he was a nation! Greece! Latvia had taken this time in staring at the other nation, as Greece looked down, and calmly said, "Your food is getting eaten."

Latvia's attention turned back to the stick. "Ah!" It was all gone! He sat there, pouting a little bit, but the two remaining cats on the ground were purring, and rubbing up against him. Latvia couldn't be mad at the cats. Instead, he just petted them, still a little sad that he let his food be completely consumed by the small furry animals. He saw Greece watching him out of the corner of his eye, and then slowly walk away. Latvia was unsure if he should call out to the older nation, and just decided to sit there as the friendly cats sprawled themselves over him. After sitting there for a long while, just relaxing, which was something he could never seem to do at Russia's house. The cat's didn't call for attention, but Latvia just petted them anyway.

A few sticks of the food from before had appeared in his line of vision. "Here." Lavtia looked up to see Greece was the one holding the food. Latvia looked at him, somewhat confused, but took the food and thanked him. He ate one of the sticks, while holding it out for the two cats on him to sniff, and then yawn and proceed to ignore it.

Greece had taken a spot next to Latvia, and petted the cats. After a while, Latvia had finished off the food, and had just sat there with Greece. Latvia was slowly starting to feel nervous, thinking that he should say something. While Greece made no effort to start a conversation, Latvia started to worry. _What do I say? I haven't run into another country since I left Russia's house! He doesn't seem so bad._ Latvia glanced at Greece who was playing with a cat by holding it by its paws. _But what if he blows up on me if I say the wrong thing? What if-? _"Are you one of the nations that becomes scary after getting to know another nation?"

Latvia caught Greece staring at him, and then the small country realized that he was trembling. "I-I-I mean-!" The small nation jumped up onto his feet, and both cats went tumbling off, one hissed at him and ran off. "Ah!" Latvia reached out a hand to try and stop them from running off, but it was too late. The two cats went out of sight, and Greece had watched them go, and the cat that he was holding wiggled. Greece released it, and it left to join the other two. "I-I-I'm just going to—" Latvia pointed in a random direction, and Greece looked at him, as if he knew, but let Latvia try and work it out while babbling, "Go to the shore, and-and—" Latvia's head lulled to the side. "I have no place to sleep tonight."

Greece nodded. "The ruins make great sleeping spots. Especially in the day time."

Latvia's shoulders slumped. So Greece didn't even bother with pointing out a place that wasn't out in the open. At least he wasn't being mean exactly—And Latvia saw Greece climb on one of the wrecked walls of the ruins, taking a white cloth cap from his head, and putting it on his stomach with a hand resting on top of it.

"…Hello?" Latvia cautiously went up to Greece and peered over at him. He was asleep. Latvia smiled a little bit. He wasn't meaning unfriendly. He actually slept out here it seemed. Latvia looked around. There wasn't much on him to steal, so he took a section of a wall a little farther down. The surface was rough, and he could feel it through his clothes, but he took his jacket off anyway to bundle it up into a pillow. The older nation with the wavy brown hair was really easy-going, and nice. Latvia fell asleep after a while.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Latvia had woken up as the early sun started to peek over the horizon. Now, just a clip of the bottom of the sun was still hidden by the ground. During the nights, cats had appeared. One or two had crawled onto Latvia during the night to sleep, which helped get through the coolness of the night. Once Latvia gotten up, they disappeared to wherever cats go. Though looking at Greece, Latvia was wondering if _he_ was where cats went to all the time.

Greece was still in the same spot that he was when he went to sleep last night. Though now there were several cats laying on him, one managing to have wiggled itself under the older nation's hand and curl up on his hat. Then another one had made Greece's hair into a nest.

Since the older nation was sleeping much longer than Latvia, Latvia started to have his spiraling thoughts like he did last night._ What will happen when he wakes up? Will he chase me away? Will he torment me? Will he send an army of cats at me?_ Latvia's head was reeling with these sorts of questions. He even started to tremble again. He was getting so worked up on these questions he only barely noticed the hands being placed on his shoulders. Greece was awake, which intensified his fear and worry. Latvia's teeth clattered as if he was cold for a few heartbeats before he dared to look up. Greece had a disturbed look on his face that was very slight, and some cats were meowing in protest. Greece was shaking. "Wha-wha-why are you shaking?" The little nation asked, confusion and worry making his voice squeak.

"You're not stopping." Greece hadn't lifted his hands from Latvia's shoulders. Then Latvia realized that it was because he was trying to stop the younger nation for shaking. A final, spastic shiver ran up his spine before he stopped. Greece kept his hands on Latvia's shoulders for a few more moments, then lifted them and yawned. "Good morning."

"G-good morning." Latvia responded. Greece was looking around the cats, and scratched behind their ears and pet them, telling each one a good morning in a half-asleep mumble.

After a while of this, Greece had gotten up and started to head off somewhere.

"Um!" Latvia paused, and looked down when Greece looked back at him.

"Mm?"

Latvia fiddled with his thumbs for a moment. "Where are you going?"

Greece pointed to the market area that Latvia had come from the day before. "Going to get food for the cats."

Latvia hesitated again, and Greece turned to continue on. "Can I come with you?" He looked up to see a nod of approval and quickly scurried over to Greece's side.

There were all kinds of fish at the market! They didn't get just fish either. They got some food just for the countries themselves. During this time of shopping Latvia had started to rant about living with Russia, Estonia, and Lithuania. "None of us can stand up to Russia. He usually picks on me! The other two find some way to avoid getting as battered as I do." Latvia was pouting.

"Do you want them to get beaten?" Greece asked Latvia while receiving the last of the groceries. He looked at Latvia very seriously.

Latvia's face grew hot for a moment. "N-no… I don't want them to get hurt, but a lot of the time it seems like I'm the only one Russia's really picking on." Latvia hid half his face with a bag, the end of his sentence becoming a mumble. Greece nodded, and headed back. The young nation noticed how the older one acted so calm, and easy. He walked at a slow pace as if nothing in the world would bother him. Latvia wondered if he'd ever truly get the luxury of being able to ever even believe he could walk like that. Maybe… Now? He was away from Russia's house, unsure if the larger nation was looking for him or not, and if he wasn't, maybe he could stay here for a while? Greece wasn't mean or even unfriendly with him. Walking back he looked at Greece, and couldn't help but smile.

The older nation caught the look out of the corner of his eye. "Hm?"

Latvia jumped. "Oh! Um, nothing nothing!" He pushed his face into the groceries. He peered back at Greece who nodded, and continued on. "Um…"

"Hm?"

"W-would you mind if… if I stayed here for a while?"

Greece shook his head. "It might be nice to have someone else to feed the cats and help out."

Latvia felt a big smile grow on his face again. He had a place now, even if it was only for a while, with a nation that he could look up to, and didn't fear.

The reality that Russia could be looking for him did stick in the back of his mind as he walked back, but it wasn't enough to dull his happiness.

* * *

><p>Okay. I didn't even expect one person to like the first chapter, so I was surprised when about five did. ^_^ Yay~ This was really a throw away idea, and really my second fanfiction ever, and the first one was... Three years ago? Shoot. I can't remember.<p>

This chapter was made after I planned out the two after this one. It's not very long, but I think it's relatively cute. *Loves cute thing* Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Lithuania was preparing a midafternoon snack for Russia while Estonia dealt with making the tea. An air of constant fear was even more prominent now. The two nations were almost constantly shaking now, even without the presence of Russia in that room. Lithuania kept glancing over at Estonia. "R-Russia's been getting a-a lot more stressed recently."

Estonia's head shot up a fraction of an inch. "Huh? Oh, y-yeah." He nodded. Silence. Estonia muttered, "Latvia was r-really the one he let out most of his frustration on, huh?"

Lithuania nodded. He and Estonia were a lot better at avoiding Russia's wrath. Latvia would just keep saying the wrong thing. Now that only he and Estonia were left, it felt as if Russia had become a ticking time bomb. His frustration was getting more and more pent up, and Lithuania and Estonia had to watch themselves more and more. The more they avoided it, the larger the wrath would be when Russia finally set off. Neither of them wanted to have him release his steam on them. Lithuania gotten the tray ready, and Estonia tried to put the tea on the tray. His hands were shaking really badly today. They had been taking turns delivering the tray to Russia every day, but if Estonia went like this… Lithuania took the tea from him. "I'll take it to Russia today."

Estonia shot Lithuania a grateful look before he headed out into the hall way. Lithuania took a deep breath in, trying to calm himself, and headed for a large room set aside for meetings and planning. The atmosphere intensified as soon as Lithuania walked through the door. Russia was there, looking out of a large window, down at the people of his country.

"He-here is y-your aftern-noon snack, Mister R-R-R-Russia." Lithuania set it down on the large table that stretched across the center of the room. He waited a moment, and when Russia didn't turn around, Lithuania took that as his cue to duck out of the door.

"Lithuania." Russia's husky voice sounded in the room, right before Lithuania reached the door.

He jumped. "Ye-yes mister Russia?"

Russia turned around towards him. "Get my things. We are going after him and bringing him back."

Lithuania blinked in surprise. "It's been months! How will-?"

"Are you questioning me?" Russia voice was crackling with pent up frustration, and there was a smile forming on his mouth. Like he had finally found a target—

Lithuania quickly backed away, putting his hands up. "No-no! Not at all! I'll go and get your things ready." Lithuania gave Russia a smile that practically begged him to hurt him, he was sure. Lithuania quickly ducked out of the room, just in time. He felt the atmosphere behind him suddenly darken even farther.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Latvia had decided to stay with Greece. During those days, they had ate, slept, fed the cats, and worked on evacuating the ruins. Greece would move even slower than usual on the ruins. Greece had sat down to rest next to Latvia, who handed him a bottle of water. Greece took it, nodding his head for a thank you, and gulping it down. Greece took breaks and naps throughout the day, and never got very far, but he was always working on these things.<p>

"Why don't you work any faster on them? Wouldn't it be better to get it done?"

Greece shook his head. "No… I want to keep what was my mom's intact."

Latvia blinked, surprised. "Your mom?"

Greece nodded. "Many great achievements in art, sports, and architecture happened thanks to my mom. If I dig to fast, I might harm things that everyone's forgotten, and could never rediscover them again."

Greece then started to go into some particular things, obvious things that were taken from Ancient Greece, including several things that had been lost technology for centuries.

_His mom must have been someone he really respected. _He felt a little sad at the thought as well. He didn't have a mom, and there was no-one he was really close to. Unless you count Russia, which he really didn't want to do. He and Greece were getting closer, but it was a slow process. He was able to speak more freely with Greece, and he wasn't shaking as badly now. There were the spastic shaking attacks when Latvia was left to his thought process, but nothing terrible at the moment. Greece's slow, gentle voice was lulling him into sleep. Latvia tried to stay awake, but in the end, he rested his head on Greece's shoulder, and fell asleep.

He woke up started, about to yell that he was sorry to Greece, but felt the side of his head knock into something. Instead, he made a yelping sound, and a surprised grunt came from above him. He rubbed his head, and looked around to see Greece rubbing his chin. "I-I-I'm sorry Greece!"

Greece waved a hand. "It's fine." He said, a little groggy.

Latvia was still freaking out, and was looking around for a) something to help Greece or b) a place to hide from Greece's wrath. Latvia chose choice A and wound up running, leaving Greece rubbing his chin. He had quickly asked one of the locals for some ice, and went right back to Greece, putting it on his jaw.

"It's fine. It's better now." Greece wasn't rubbing his chin when Latvia got back, but Latvia was to frazzled by the wake up that he wasn't thinking straight. He felt a hand in his hair, and Latvia winced. There was a bump from where it had contacted Greece's chin. The ice had traveled from Greece's chin and Latvia's hand to Latvia's head in Greece's hand. Latvia looked up at Greece, his face turning slightly red, feeling flustered. Water dripped from the ice cube and rolled down through Latvia's collar to his back, sending a shiver up his spine, and jerking himself backwards. His back smacked into the wall, and the ice dropped to the ground. Both countries sat back and stared at the ice for a while. "…"

Latvia muttered an apology of some kind, and Greece nodded. A silence then hung in the air. Latvia felt it sting at him, confused at what had just happened. The sun was setting, he finally noticed. The day was almost done. Strange what someone would think when confused. Latvia looked back over to Greece. He was watching the sun now. Latvia gulped, but Greece didn't lift his gaze from the bright ball of light. Latvia scooted closer to Greece, and rested against the wall beside him. Latvia took a while to try and come up with something to say. He couldn't find anything to say at first. It took a while, but as the sun was taking its final steps to disappear under the horizon, "You're really nice. I wish you were my brother."

Latvia didn't think he spoke these words until Greece looked over at him and said, "What about the other two you were with?"

Latvia's face grew warm again. He said his thought out loud. "Uh… We-we don't have anything in common!"

Greece gave Latvia a long look. Latvia unconsciously squirmed from the attention. When Greece said the next part, Latvia's head drooped. "You and I have even less in common."

"Yeah, I know. But…" Latvia started to fiddle with his fingers. He was shaking, but not as badly as when he first met Greece. He wasn't sure what to say. "But… But…" Latvia couldn't say anything, and Greece and he just sat there, an awkward silence hanging around them.

Over the next few days, Latvia had been helping with Greece on the excavation of the ruins, but when Greece went to rest, he would always go a little farther and seem to hide from Latvia. Latvia fallowed him a few times, since Greece wasn't the best at sneaking off. The older country spotted him once or twice during the first few times he went off, and after that would randomly disappear while they were working so Latvia wouldn't know where he went to. (Since he moved so slow, sometimes he could just slink out of sight without notice.) After about a week, Latvia felt unwanted, as if he was a bother to Greece now. Had the statement he wanted Greece to be his brother freak out the older nation so much? Maybe he was trying to find out ways to chase off the younger nation. He had just found a place he liked being and someone who he liked being with, and now he was going to be chased off! He was sure of it! Latvia pressed his lips together. He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't… Going… To… Latvia, who was working on excavating the ruins alone had set his shovel down, and sat in a shaded spot by one of the half walls. It was time to go. He had over stayed his welcome. Tomorrow, next time Greece went off on his own, Latvia would leave.

The next day, Greece had left shortly after Latvia and he fed the cats. Latvia spent a short while with the cats, and petted a few of them. "I guess this is 'bye." Latvia said to the cats with a sad smile. His hands were shaking again, and shoved his hands in his pockets when he stood up. A few of the cats meowed, wither in protest or wanting to be petted more it was not known. Latvia headed off towards the small port he had come in from. From there, he asks one of the fishing vessels that traveled from port to port if he could have a ride. The only condition was that the nation pulls his weight on the ship. Latvia agreed, and looked back inland. He felt sad. He didn't want to go, not really. _But it is time,_ he told himself.

He heard a mew, and looked down to see one of the cats had fallowed him onto the docks. It meowed again, rubbing against his legs. Latvia leaned down and picked the small cat up. He looked at it straight in the eye, and couldn't help a little smile curl on the corner of his lips. "I'm sorry, I can't take you with me." The cat meowed again, wiggling. Latvia placed it down, and then he saw another cat close by, but staying a few feet away. Then his gaze traveled a little farther… Another cat was a few feet away. His gaze kept going. More cats. They were in a line… How could he have missed that? There was a gigantic line of cats leading from the dock probably right back to where the ruins were!

"Hey! Youngen'! It's 'bout time to shove off!" The captain from the ship called to him.

Latvia looked back towards the ship. "O-okay!" He called, but he was so surprised by the line of cats that he wasn't exactly sure what the captain had said.

He heard another voice. One he had grown familiar with over the past two weeks. He looked back towards the line of cats, and he spotted a speck in the distance. It was coming… Very… Very… Very slowly… Though as it got closer, he could hear the voice better, and see the shape. It was Greece! Running! Running at what most would consider a moderate power walking pace. But for Greece it was running! When he reached the docks were Latvia was, he was breathing heavily. The line of cats had collapsed to become a mob behind him.

Latvia thought that he had to quickly form some sort of excuse, but all that could come out of his mouth was, "I… Uh… I um…" As he pointed towards the fishing ship with the captain yelling at him something his mind wasn't making out.

Greece's eyes didn't stray from the little country. He stepped closer, and Latvia automatically backed away. Greece stepped closer again, and Latvia quickly hunched his shoulders and closed his eyes, ready for something bad to happen, but instead, he felt something being placed on his head. Latvia opened one eye to peer up towards Greece. Latvia blinked, and reached up, tugging on what he had placed on his head. "A hat?" He asked. A white cloth hat. One just like Greece's.

Greece then nodded. "Now we have something in common." He then sighed, and leaned over and put his arms around Latvia's shoulders, resting his forehead on the smaller nation's shoulders. "Tired…" He muttered, quickly becoming heavy on Latvia's shoulders.

Latvia quickly put his arms around the older nation to try and hold him up, but it was really difficult. The captain was yelling at him as well.

"Hey! Are you coming on or not?"

Latvia looked back at the man peering over the side of the boat at him. He looked grumpy, but Latvia couldn't help the smile that had now spread across his face. "Sorry, but I think I'll stay with my big brother." He called back. The man gave him a look, and then proceeded to go back to the business of getting the boat out of port.

Latvia half walked, half dragged, Greece as far as the market area before having to set him down. Greece had fallen asleep quickly, and Latvia put his head on the older nation's shoulder, slowly falling asleep with the cats mewling and curling up to him.

Latvia has found family at last.

* * *

><p>Durr... This one's almost as long as the other two chapters stuck together. _ The first part isn't cute, but it's necessary.<p>

This is actually becoming something. o_o Holy crud. 0_0 THINGS ARE HAPPENING!


	4. Chapter 4

Lithuania and Estonia had been caught up in Russia's chase for Latvia. They were about a week into their journey, and there wasn't even a hint to where Latvia had left. Lithuania and Estonia had it much harder now, but Lithuania had an underlying hope that Latvia had found a place to hide far away from Russia. As time went by, the danger for Estonia and Lithuania grew bigger. Just last night, Estonia had only brought tea to Russia, and the larger nation ordered him to take it away. When he wasn't fast enough, Russia had grabbed him by the back of the head and poured the searing hot tea down his throat. Estonia had gotten out of the room before too much else could happen, and Lithuania had treated him. Estonia still couldn't speak, and Lithuania had to spend about two hours with a translation dictionary and charades on Estonia's part to figure it out.

Now, all three of them were at a port. "Sir, have you seen a small boy..?" Lithuania described Latvia to a few of the port men. Russia was doing the same, but the ones he had cornered; a lot of them looked as though they were walking dead by the end of their questioning. Estonia stayed close to Lithuania, since he couldn't talk.

Finally, a deck hand on a boat called down as Lithuania was talking to a sailor. "Did he shake and stutter a lot?"

Lithuania and Estonia looked up at the deck hand. He was young, looking about fourteen or so. "Yes, that's right."

The deck hand grinned. "He got on this ship a few months ago! Kept making a mess, and then would freak out and make even more o' one."

Lithuania and Estonia exchanged looks. It sounded like him.

Russia had approached from behind. "Where did he go?"

Russia's appearance startled Estonia and Lithuania, and even made the deck hand jump a little bit. "We-well…" He scratched the back of his head. "He headed 'round the coast. Dropped him off in Spain."

Russia turned, and grabbed the nearest port master. "Which ship is the fastest to Spain." The port master struggled. Russia's dangerous grin curled onto his face. "Tell me now."

The port master squeaked and pointed to a ship.

Russia dropped him back onto the deck, where the man collapsed.

"We are leaving."

Lithuania and Estonia visibly shivered. They got a direction to Latvia.

Lithuania hoped they wouldn't find him.

Latvia and Greece had a daily routine now. Get up, feed cats, eat breakfast, work on the ruins, lunch, afternoon nap, work on ruins, dinner, work on ruins, and then go to sleep. They hadn't gotten far on the ruins, and it was a little boring, but Latvia was glad for this calm. Every once in a while Greece would get letters and write them. Latvia never had the courage to ask the country. He would sometimes work up the nerve, but then back away. He knew by now that Greece wouldn't hurt him for asking questions, but he couldn't get over his fear just yet. He was trying! He was!

Once, when Greece was reading a letter, Latvia thought that he saw the nation sit straighter up, looking attentive. Latvia hesitated for a moment, and then asked, "What does it say?"

Greece blinked, and looked over to Latvia. "Huh? Oh. Here." He handed the letter to Latvia.

Latvia stared at the letter for a moment. It had strange symbols on it. "U-um, Greece?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't read this."

"Oh…" Greece took the letter back from the younger nation. "It says that Japan is coming for a visit."

"I-is he the one you've been writing letters to?"

Greece nodded. "Yes." There was a hint of a smile in his face when he said that. Latvia's heart skipped a beat with the slight expression change on Greece's face. He hadn't even seen a smile on the older one's face, he realized. After Latvia didn't respond, Greece continued and said, "He'll be coming in a week from tomorrow."

Latvia had felt a small stirring in his stomach as he worked on the ruins. He wondered briefly if he was sick. If he was, it was nothing like the sickness he sometimes got while with Russia. That was violent sickness. This was just bothersome.

And the thought that Greece had smiled, ever so slightly, kept going through his head. It only made his stomach churn in the funny way again. Latvia paused, staring at the ground below him. _'I hope I'm not getting sick…'_Latvia continued to shovel.

A week had passed and it got worse. Sometimes it would go away completely, but then hit hard when it came back. The night before Japan was set to arrive, Latvia had retreated to rest where he would be away from Greece, not wanting to worry the older nation. Latvia curled his arms around his stomach. He groaned lightly.

He was sick. No… No no no… Not when he was going to meet Japan. Well, for the first time as brother to Greece. His stomach gave another lurch. He felt sicker when he thought more about it.

He felt something warm on the top of his head. He looked up, and felt it lift. There was Greece with a cup in his hand. He held it out to Latvia. Latvia hesitated a moment, then took the cup. It smelled like hot water and something else. "Tea?" The small nation asked in a small voice.

Greece didn't say anything while Latvia was staring at the cup of tinted water. At least what he could see of it in the darkness. Latvia guessed he nodded, but didn't see it. He drank some of the liquid. It heated up his insides. Greece sat down by his side as he downed half of the cup.

There was quiet. Latvia was now holding the cup in his hands. He glanced at Greece a few times.

"Are you better?" Greece asked. Latvia nodded.

They sat there in the quiet for a small time. Latvia glanced once again at Greece. "You're really excited."

"Hm?" Greece glanced over at the smaller nation.

Latvia suddenly felt nervous again. He had said the wrong thing, didn't he? But how? How could that have been a bad thing to say? Latvia started to shake. "Well, I mean, uh—" He shook his head. "Usually you're asleep by now, and so I thought you were excited from Japan coming over! A-and thinking it'll be f-fun! Just so long as no-one mistakes you for a welcome mat with all the naps you take, and... Uh…" He caught Greece watching him as he rambled. Latvia's face flushed in the darkness and he turned his eyes back to the half drank cup of tea.

"A welcome mat…?"

"I'M SORRY! I didn't mean that!" Latvia curled into a ball by placing his forehead against his knees, and felt himself shaking again.

….

…

…

Nothing was happening. Latvia peeked over his knees. Greece didn't look bothered by what he had just said at least. He started to uncurl. Latvia watched Greece's face. He didn't seem mad. He didn't look sad either, just thoughtful. It didn't stop Latvia from feeling upset at his own stupid words. His stomach started to knot again. Not as bad, but it still wasn't nice. He felt the warm and weight of Greece's hand on his head, and peered up to see that he had picked up the half-finished cup. "It should help. "

Latvia nodded, and took another few gulps of the cup. It did help. "Greece?"

"Hm?"

"Are you excited?"

Latvia looked at Greece, and he saw the soft curling at the edge of his lips. "Yes."

Latvia felt somewhat distant and at the same time warmed by that small expression change.

Silence again. Latvia's head started to talk to itself. _He really likes Japan, huh? I don't see him like this when he's around me. He seems happy. I want him to be happy too! I don't want to be a burden. What should I do? What can I do? _"Maybe I should be more like Japan?"

Latvia didn't realize that he said this aloud as his thoughts continued in his head. Greece had put an arm around Latvia's shoulders. Only then did he realize that Greece was trying to get his attention. "Ye-yes?" He stammered.

"Yo're fine the way you are." Greece said calmly. Latvia felt his face growing hot. After a pause, Greece added, "But it would be better if you stopped shaking so much."

Like Latvia hadn't noticed talking to himself, he didn't notice that he began to tremble again. "I-I-I'm sorry!" The small nation squeaked. He couldn't stop his trembling.

Greece watched Latvia, and then lied down, pulling Latvia down by his side. "Let's sleep." The older nation muttered, sounding as if he was already drifting asleep as he spoke. His arm was still around Latvia's shoulder, and Latvia's head was cradled between Greece's arm and chest. Latvia slowly stopped shaking, with his ear pressed to the side of Greece's chest, hearing his breathing and heartbeat, he calmed down. He closed his eyes to fall asleep.

Armpit isn't a very romantic term is it? I had to resist the temptation to use it.

It's been over a month since I updated this thing. Well, all of it's written so all I have to do is type it. Let's see how my procrastination goes!


	5. Chapter 5

Lithuania, Estonia, and Russia had arrived in Spain. They had gotten the information they needed now. Latvia had headed to Greece, and they would be on the first ship to leave in the morning. Until then, the three of them were staying at an inn. Russia stayed in one room, while Estonia and Lithuania stayed in a room a little farther down the hall.  
>Estonia's throat was getting better now, but his voice was harsh. Lithuania gave him some honey he had bought a little earlier in the evening as the shops were closing up. He put it in some hot tea, and waited for it to cool before having Estonia drink it.<br>"Lithuania," Estonia started after drinking some of the warm liquid. His voice was barely above a whisper and raspy.  
>"Yes?" He drank some tea he had for himself.<br>Estonia shifted his eyes around. He scooted closer. "We could run, now." He coughed a bit, and drank some more of the tea. "If Russia isn't asleep, he will be soon."  
>Lithuania blinked. That thought... Had crossed his mind before. Though something was holding him back from saying it. Was it fear that Russia would hear him? No... That wasn't it, but it was the best response he could think about. "We can't leave. He'll just become more enraged and look for us too." He drank some more of his tea.<br>"But if he doesn't catch us, then it doesn't matter."  
>Lithuania looked at Estonia. He shook his head. "I could get away, but you couldn't."<br>Estonia drew his lips into a tight line.  
>Lithuania placed a hand on his own throat. "You'd be in a coughing fit before we would be out the door."<br>Estonia seemed to have realized that before, but hearing it from Lithuania made him drop his head.  
>Lithuania smiled. "We'll just have to tough it out." But also... He couldn't help but not want to leave Russia. Even though he had hidden all this time from him, he felt sorry for the large man. He didn't want him to be alone. He couldn't tell Estonia that. There was something else... He figured out one part, but not the other. Lithuania took the cup when Estonia was finished. "We're getting up early. We'll need our energy."<br>Estonia knew what that meant. He got up, and headed for bed. Lithuania stayed up a while longer though, thinking about the events to come.

Greece and Latvia were waiting at the port. Many of the cats were laying around with them. One had gotten up on Greece's shoulder, and a kitten had somehow made it onto the top of his hat, batting around a section of his bangs.  
>One cat was taking a cat nap of Latvia's lap. He was gently stroking the cat, keeping his nerves at least somewhat under control. He was going to see Japan again. He had remembered that Japan had once beaten Russia. Latvia was wondering how he had done it. If he had beaten Russia, he must be a lot tougher than he looked! He wasn't very big either! Though... Though that meant if he didn't like Latvia... What could happen to him? His hands started to shake as he gulped. He looked over to Greece.<br>Greece was staring at the port. He was so focused that it was actually surprising. Latvia had stopped shaking, but the cat had woken up that was on his lap. Latvia reached over. "Greece...?" He didn't respond. "Greece..."  
>And Latvia waved his hand in front of Greece's face. Not a blink. His breathing was steady... Was he sleeping with his eyes open?<br>A ship came into port. Greece finally blinked, and yawned. He was awake... Now at least. Latvia moved his eyes back to the ship that had come in. "I-is that the ship?" He asked.  
>Greece shrugged. "Maybe."<br>Latvia was a little surprised. "You don't know?"  
>Greece looked at Latvia calmly and shook his head. "I only know he is coming today."<br>"O-oh..." Latvia started to pet the cat again. How long would they have to wait then?  
>As he wondered, Greece stood up and started to walk. The cats got off of him as he headed for the ship. Latvia was a little taken off guard and hurriedly, with protest from the cat, moved the feline from his lap to the seat and hurried after the slow moving Greece, and got to his side. That's when he saw Japan.<br>The small man was on the dock with his luggage, and a camera tucked away in his hand. He was wearing a robe of some sort with a sash around his middle. When Greece and Latvia approached, Japan gave a small bow to them. "Greece-san, thank you for inviting me to your home again."  
>Greece nodded. "...'Glad you could come." He then reached over and took Japan's bag. "Let me."<br>Japan jumped a little bit. He shook his head. "No, it's fine." Greece kept a hand on it, and after a while, Japan had relinquished the bag to Greece.  
>Greece turned away to start heading towards the ruins again. Latvia turned to fallow. He felt Japan's eyes on him. When he looked back, the small man had approached them, but was following a little behind. He quickly adverted his gaze. Latvia felt nervous again. Did... Did Japan not like him? Did he want Latvia to go away? He remembered again that Japan had beaten Russia once. WHAT COULD HE DO TO HIM?!<br>Latvia jumped. "Wha-wha-t?" He was about to cry.  
>It was Greece's hand. "...You are shaking again."<br>Latvia blinked a few times. He shook his head. Nooo, he can't do this! Greece was looking forward to Japan coming! His tummy churned. He looked up at Greece. Japan had gotten to his other side... And he had his camera out. He was facing towards the markets... Was he... Taking pictures?  
>Latvia gave a nervous smile. "I-I'm not! W-well, I am! From excitement! You know, for Japan coming and I t-thought that it was going to be a lot of fun!"<br>Greece tilted his head. "Thought...?"  
>Latvia flushed a bit. "Ye-yeah!"<br>Greece watched him a bit, making Latvia more nervous, but then Greece slowly nodded. He continued walking.  
>As they walked, they stopped often enough as Japan took pictures and had sudden moments of awe. As Latvia watched him... He realized he liked watching the old man.<br>Latvia smiled. "You are really energetic! I wasn't expecting that from someone like you!"  
>Japan had stopped. "Oh... Well..." Japan seemed to be somewhat embarrassed, fiddling with his camera.<br>"You sure like to take pictures too! What other places have you seen?" Latvia then realized that he might be too forward, and- "I'm sorry!"  
>Japan blinked a few times, and then smiled. "No, don't be."<br>Japan started to tell Latvia of all the different places he had seen before. In the Americas, their startling food, the Euorpeans and their amazing landscapes and structures, and Asia where all the stories and myths surrounded the different buildings. He even had a few pictures of the funny foods to show Latvia.  
>And Greece put in a few words now and then too. He had a smile on his face as he turned to Japan. Latvia felt a weakening in his chest as that happened. He was momentarily confused, but then let it pass as he walked with the other two towards the ruins, Greece's and Latvia's 'Home'.<br>After dropping off Japan's things, they were walking around again.  
>"Hey, Japan! I heard you were in the area."<br>Latvia saw Greece stop, and Japan look over. "Oh, hello, Turkey-san." He bowed to the masked man. He made Latvia nervous.  
>"I can get us some guides to show you the city under Istanbul," Turkey went on with a grin.<br>Japan looked nervous. "W-well, it is a nice gesture. I will think about it."  
>Turkey grinned. "Hey! You're here for a while, so take your time, but not too long."<br>Turkey had gotten to Japan's other side, and Latvia was moved so Greece was standing next to Japan as well. "He is visiting me this time. So go back and crawl into your destroyed city."  
>Latvia was a little startled by this, but Turkey only smirked.<br>"Oh, Greece, I didn't see you there. How're the ruins? More buried from last time I saw them?"  
>Greece furrowed his brow. Latvia jumped in. "No! We've been getting a l-lot of work d-d-done on it!" He claimed with a small, indignant huff. He was proud of his work with Greece, even if Turkey made him nervous and shudder a bit.<br>Turkey turned his gaze on Latvia. "...? Aren't you one of those countries under Russia?"  
>Latvia fidgeted a bit. "N-not anymore!"<br>Greece was looking at Latvia when he looked back to his brother. "...Oh yeah."  
>Latvia blinked. "Yo-you didn't remember?"<br>Greece shook his head. "You were familiar, but didn't think much past that..."  
>Turkey laughed. "Sounds like you."<br>And Japan was standing uncomfortably in the middle of these two...  
>Turkey turned his gaze to Greece, and pointed to Latvia. "What is he doing here?"<br>Greece paused, and shrugged. "He is my little brother."  
>Turkey scowled. He looked towards Latvia. "Okay, explain kid."<br>And after a while, Latvia did. How he had been Russia's punching bag, stretchy toy, and mouse. He told how after Russia had hit his head against the wall how he had enough, and just walked right out of the house and took the first ship he could, and continued on until he met Greece, who became his big brother. Even if he didn't tell them about the hat, he was fiddling with it during the time he recounted meeting Greece.  
>The four of them had wound up sitting on a half wall, while Latvia spoke. Greece didn't fall asleep, but looked zoned out. Japan was watching Latvia quietly, and Turkey was nodding and telling him to go on when Latvia paused or was thinking.<br>Turkey put his hands on his knees and jutted out his chin, clicking his teeth together in thought. "...You know, Russia isn't the type to let something go. If you ran, he's probably searching for you right now."  
>Latvia shivered. "Y-you think so?" He asked.<br>Turkey nodded. "It would be a site for him to come when you're around, huh Japan?" He lightly hit Japan's back.  
>"Ha-hai." Japan nodded.<br>"You know, Japan here's beaten Russia before." Turkey pointed at Japan.  
>Latvia nodded. "I know." He said, but anyway smiled in admiration at Japan, which made the old man a little nervous.<br>Greece was glaring at Turkey. Latvia wasn't sure why...  
>The four of them went around the port area. Greece and Turkey were always trying to get Japan's attention. For each thing Turkey did, Greece calmly took Japan's attention away to something less significant, but fun, like a cat on a statue, or a musician.<br>Eventually Turkey had to find a place to go and sleep. Japan was going to the ruins with Greece and Latvia. Japan had brought a blanket and make-shift pillow with him.  
>They wound up sleeping on the ground this time. There was Greece in the middle with Japan and Latvia on either side of him. Greece was sound asleep. Latvia was still awake. He looked at Greece... He was so content. It was nice, but it made Latvia kinda sad... He shook his head. There was no time to be depressed! "Japan?" He whispered.<br>"~Hm?" A voice came from the other side of Greece.  
>"H-how did you... Beat Russia?"<br>There was a pause. "A lot of tenacity and gritting of teeth."  
>Latvia waited for more... There wasn't any. He looked up to the sky. "I want to be strong like you too. So I can stand up to Russia and help Greece more." Latvia sighed. "I don't want to have him hurt for something that's my fault..."<br>He felt a hand on his head. He looked over to see that Japan was sitting up and patting his head over Greece's unconcious body. He was smiling a little bit. Latvia felt his face heat up a bit. "Wha-what?"  
>"You are a good kid." Japan told him. He then laid back down, and Latvia couldn't see him any more.<br>Latvia was still red. He didn't want to be just a good kid. He wanted to be able to do more. That night, he fell asleep, and he dreamed of many things. One was helping Greece kick Turkey's funny mask off his face.  
>- *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* -<p>

It's been soooooo long since my last update. e.e Sorry y'all.  
>The last time I updated was around the time I moved. I have just recently found my papers again, so I can finish off this story as long as I don't drag my heels.<br>Anyway, thank y'all who have been reading up to this point. :D I do plan on finishing this story. There are either one or two chapters left! I don't know if I'll split the rest of my papers in two or not since it's really long. ^^ Peace y'all.


	6. Chapter 6

A week had past. Half way through the week Japan had went to spend some time with Turkey, even though he had come over and intruded on Japan's quality time with Greece, and spending time with Lativa when Greece was asleep. Before he had left, Greece and Lativa were showing Japan how far they had gotten on the ruins together. Japan had snapped several pictures of their work, and said he would send them the prints once he got them printed out.

Latvia asked to give them two copies, so one was just for him. Japan agreed.

Latvia was washing off his face. Today, Japan was leaving the area. "I wish he could have stayed longer!" Latvia said happily. Greece was a little ways away, changing into some clean clothes. "It's nice to have someone who is excitable and doesn't sleep all the time."

Greece paused, pulling his shirt over his chest. "…Is it bad?" He asked.

Latvia looked over to the wall that Greece was changing behind. "Huh? Is what bad?" He asked happily.

"Sleeping all the time."

Latvia froze. Did he say that? "N-no! It's not! It's just different!" He stammered. "I mean Japan is up all day! He's kinda old, but doesn't let that hold him back! He's always taking pictures, jumping around to get the best view. I didn't expect that from someone like him! It's just different from you!"

Greece walked out from behind the wall. He put the hat on his curly brown hair. "Okay," He said simply. Latvia let out a breath of air. He was less jumpy around Greece, but he still had his panic attacks. Turkey telling him that Russia was going to be looking for him didn't help either. It didn't exactly mean anything at the moment, but it still worried him.

"Let's go. It will take us a while to get there…" Greece motioned for Latvia to come with him.

Latvia smiled. "Especially if you take naps along the way."

Greece nodded. First, they were heading to the port close by to get Japan a few gifts to take on his trip back.

After just arriving in Greece, Lithuania had spotted him. He was at a shop chatting with an old vendor. Lithuania blinked. That couldn't be him, right? He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. No, it couldn't be. Latvia would not be able to talk to a stranger so well. When he looked again, Latvia had vanished from his sights. The older vendor was waving and beckoning others to come and view his wares. Lithuania sighed, but decided to go see if his eyes really were playing tricks on him.

Russia had just gotten off the boat, and Estonia was pulling his own suitcase. Lithuania looked back at them. "Russia?"

Russia's violet eyes turned towards him. "What?" His voice was flat.

Lithuania gave him a slightly nervous smile. "I-I'm going to go get some food for us."

Russia watched Lithuania as Estonia's eyes widened, as if being left alone with a rabid dog with no way out.

Lithuania pressed his lips together. He went over to Russia and said, "D-Do not worry Mister Russia, I'm not going to run away." He also nodded towards Estonia. "Is there anything that you would like here?" He asked.

Russia gave him a quizzical look. Clearly that is not what his main thoughts were, but Lithuania was glad to see that Russia had taken what he said anyway and relax a bit. "Just nothing spicy." The large man grunted. He had caught sight of what looked like the dock master, and headed over to him, leaving Estonia with the suitcases.

Lithuania headed off towards the vendor he had seen Latvia talk to. "Were you just talking to short boy, with light brown hair?"

The older man nodded. "Yeah, poor lad shakes so much."

Lithuania had taken it to be that yes, it was Latvia. "Where did he go?" He asked urgently.

The old man pulled at his short, curly beard. "I think he went to get some more gifts over at that overpriced stall." As soon as he pointed, Lithuania thanked him and rushed on.

It took him a while longer, but eventually he had tracked him down. Lithuania grabbed the young boy's arm, and felt his boy instantly tense up. "Lativa, is that you?" He asked quietly.

The young boy started to shake, and he slowly turned around. Meeting Lithuania's green eyes, were Latvia's big blue ones. "Lith…Lithuania?" He murmured, and he could see realization sinking into the young boy's eyes. The shaking was getting worse.

Lithuania thought it might be best to try and calm the boy by smiling and telling him it was just fine, but he knew it wasn't. Lithuania took Latvia's shoulders in his hands and spoke quickly. "Russia is here. You have to run and hide, now."

Latvia shook his head. "But—You weren't supposed to…" He trailed off.

"Latvia, did you hear me?"

He didn't respond.

"Latvia." His voice was still quiet, but the edge brought the young boy's attention back to him. "Hide. Just leave what you have here and hide."

There was a meow, and a hiss. Lithuania looked down to see a cat with its back arched growling at him. Lithuania let go of Latvia, and the boy bolted. Lithuania sighed, and turned back to head towards the docks… And he had spotted someone towering above the locals. He saw Russia, and the big man had seen him let Latvia go.

Latvia ran all the way back to the ruins that he and Greece slept at. He gathered up his things, and left the gifts he had bought. "I'm sorry Greece," He murmured, and decided he wanted to leave a note. He tried to find something to leave his note… He decided the shovel and wrote as best he could in the dirt, _I'm sorry for giving you trouble Greece, Latvia. _He almost got through all of it when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Latvia gave a little yip, and looked back behind him with wide eyes. He let out a breath that he had been holding involuntarily. It was Greece.

"Why did you rush back here?" The older nation questioned, a little tilt to his head. He wasn't judging, or suspicious… He looked purely curious. His eyes went down to the message Latvia had scrawled. "…Oh…"

Latvia fidgeted. "I-I'm sorry Greece. I have to leave, now!"

Greece looked up at him. "Why? …The cats will miss you if you leave." As if on cue, the one that had growled at Lithuania just a while before was rubbing against Latvia's leg.

Latvia looked down at the kitty. He's miss them too. "Russia's here. He's going to find me soon." He admitted. "I don't want him to walk all over you when he comes!"

Greece gave him a slow couple of blinks. "…I'm not weak."

Latvia grew red. "But Russia's strong! I don't want you hurt just because I'm around you so—"

"You are my little brother."

Latvia felt a pang in his heart. "I'm sorry." Latvia hurried over to Greece, and took off the white hat. He handed it back to him. "Here!" His eyes were squeezed shut. He didn't want to see disappointment in Greece's eyes, or anger. He felt the hat taken from his hands, and Latvia turned to rush off. He felt the hat return to his head once again.

"I do not want to lose my little brother…" Greece spoke gently, and slower than usual. Latvia opened his eyes and looked up towards Greece. He looked sad… Latvia felt tears prick his eyes, and he started to shake. Greece took his shoulders in his hands, and also wound up shaking like many times before from Latvia. Latvia sniffled, resisting the urge to cry—

"So this is where you have been, Latvia."

That voice. That low, childish voice. Latvia looked up from Greece towards where he heard it. There was Russia, walking towards them. Lithuania had an apologetic look on his face, and Estonia was trailing behind.

"I have finally found you! It is time to go back home." The large man smiled as he headed towards the proclaimed "brothers".

"Mister Russia," Lithuania started.

Greece moved in front of Latvia. Russia just smiled. "Ah, little kitty man. What are you doing?" Latvia shivered as the air suddenly got heavier.

"I am keeping my brother." He said simply, easily. Latvia gulped. Did he not see who he was talking to?

Russia blinked, and chuckled. "He is not your brother. He is part of my family." He motioned to the quivering Estonia and Lithuania.

"Mister Russia, please do not do anything rash. We could settle this through—" Russia put a hand on Greece's shoulder and simply knocked him over, out of his way. Latvia's throat constricted.

"Come on, is time to go—" Russia was reaching towards Latvia, and a blur had made contact with Russia's big nose and—

CRACK

The sickening sound filled the air. Russia's face was turned away, and his nose was askew, already turning a burning red as blood dripped down from one nostril. Greece was up on his feet, fists tucked close to his body. He didn't look fazed, and looked as though he was still the same old slow-motioned man with the same steady breath. Latvia blinked several times, and saw out of the corner of his eye Russia touching his noise.

"Ouch…" He murmured.

Lithuania came up to him. "Let us go and take care of your nose, and we can come back later," He started. He was trying to get Russia away from them. The larger man held out his hand, as he took his other one, and Latvia covered his eyes. In his mind's eye, he could see Russia relocate his nose with another small, but sickening noise.

Latvia dared look through his fingers… He saw Russia smiling at Greece. It was an amused, and dangerous smile. "Did not think that you were capable of breaking nose. Is quite a surprise…" He took a step forward, and again, the blur came. Latvia realized that Greece was actually using his fist. He didn't ever imagine that he could move ANYTHING that quickly.

Russia held out his hand and caught Greece's punch. In seconds, Russia had Greece under him on the ground. Russia had pinned his hips down with his butt, and kept his fist in check. His other hand was on Greece's shoulder, and the smaller man was trying to pry him off. "Nnngh…!" Greece struggled a bit. Not very hard, but he was able to move Russia a little bit.

"Now, was going to just leave with Latvia after giving him bit of punishment for scaring me…" He murmured. "...But you had to jump in." The hold tightened. Greece gritted his teeth.

Lithuania had backed up. Estonia was keeping his distance.

Latvia couldn't do anything. He wasn't strong enough. If he jumped in, he'd probably be used by Russia to beat Greece! He'd be a piñata stick to Greece's piñata! He looked back at the other Baltics. Lithuania was watching, and Latvia heard a cry of pain. When he looked back, Greece's left shoulder was limp at his side. He winced. Lithuania had backed up a bit more, and looked away. "Russia, I think that you have made your point," He tried to yell at Russia.

The large man looked up and shook his head. "He took what is mine. He should be punished." Greece's fist was let go, and he was holding his dislocated shoulder, hissing like a cat in pain.

Latvia had to find help! He bit his lip. Who would help them? Japan! He had beaten Russia once before! Before his thoughts finished, he bolted away towards the port that they were going to bid Japan farewell at.

Another sickening crack. Lithuania had seen many things that he had preferred he wouldn't from Russia. This wasn't the worst that the large man could do to someone, but he had to look away after Greece had gained a second elbow on his dislocated shoulder. He put a hand over his mouth to keep bile down. Russia had gotten up, and grabbed Greece's hair to pull him up to his knees. There were several distressed cats' meows in the area.

"Look, you made me lose my Latvia. You should have just given him back to me in first place." Russia furrowed his brow and pouted a bit.

Lithuania did notice something. Even though he was quiet, the smaller nation was staring at the larger one blandly. Greece had found his feet, and slowly tried to stand up. Russia scowled and shoved his head down, but Greece refused to buckle. He grabbed Russia's hand, and pushed back.

Lithuania couldn't help but admire Greece right then. Russia wasn't using his full, clumsy power, but Greece was fighting him as well as he could. Was it his pride, or was it that he really didn't want Russia to take Latvia away from him?

"Would not have guessed you are one to enjoy pain." He changed from trying to push him down to now holding Greece up off of the ground by his hair. The smaller man howled in pain, joined by a chorus of cats' yowls.

Latvia had rushed all the way to the docks close to Turkey's house. "Ja-Japan! WAIT!" He called. On the docks was the old Turkey, with one hand cupped over his eyes to block out the sun, and the other waving off a ship—THAT MUST BE JAPAN'S SHIP! Latvia rushed to the end of the dock, ready to jump into the ocean to swim to the ship that held the small but powerful nation—And a hand caught the back of his shirt.

"Hold it," Turkey's voice chimed. Latvia's hands flailed to catch his hat before it fell into the water. Turkey yanked him back, and threw Latvia onto his butt, hard on the wood. "Japan's long gone. Not that I'd let you take him back to Greece anyway." He jerked his hand in the direction that Latvia came from. "Now run back to your 'Big brother'." He teased the little nation.

Latvia was breathing hard. "Gree—And- Rus—Fight-!" Latvia's eyes watered up, and tears streamed from his face.

Turkey was taken aback. He took Latvia's shaking shoulder and help him sit up straight. "Just breath. No talking, breath."

Latvia sniffed, and tried to calm his breath. He couldn't help but think of his brother. He started again, "Gree—Greece is getting hurt!" Latvia blurted out.

"Serves the bastard right." There was a cocky grin on his face. Latvia felt even more upset at Turkey's don't-care attitude. "What did he do? Sleep too long and a mound of cat's got on him and are now crushing his bones?" Latvia hiccupped and covered his mouth. Turkey was clearly amused by that thought. He got up and started to leave. "Just let him be."

"Russia's here and," Hiccup, "he's beating Greece up!" His hiccups were getting worse, and a few tears were going down his cheek.

Turkey stopped, and turned to Latvia. He slowly said, "That isn't my problem." And turned away, heading away from the docks.

"Wa, wait!"

"I warned you. When you decided to stay with that cat loving bastard he would be a target of Russia's. He was doomed."

"But—"

"It's your own fault. Do not drag others into it."

Latvia sniffed, and hiccupped. He held his breath and his nose to try and make them go away. After they were gone, he stood up quickly, and with a small shake to his body declared, "It's happening now, and I want some help! I can't change the situation, but I can change the outcome. With your help or not!" Without looking at Turkey again, he ran back towards the ruins.

Russia was sitting on one of the stone walls. "He got away," Russia breathed. His eyes were closed as he leaned back and rubbed at his newly bandaged nose. He winced a bit.

"Russia," Lithuania gave the large nation a warning breath. "Do not pick at your bandage."

Russia looked over to Lithuania and gave him a small smile. After beating up Greece, the poor man being tended to right now by Lithuania, Russia was in a better mood. He was still annoyed that Latvia had gotten away. That was clear, however… He would be easier to deal with at the moment. Lithuania was trying to tend to the now unconscious Greece.

Greece had a swollen lid, a now relocated arm with a split around his forearm, and bruises all along his torso. Lithuania felt sorry for him, as Estonia helped with a good memory of what medicines and the selection of materials they could use to help the poor man.

"We should go look for him." Russia said, standing back up. He was looking around, as if trying to see Latvia in the distance.

Lithuania shook his head. "No, Russia. We have plenty of time."

"But is so close! Almost had him!"

"Stay away from my little brother," Greece mumbled. Lithuania jumped. He hoped that Russia didn't hear him. If he did, he gave no sign of it. Greece was slowly coming back.

"Mmm… That way maybe?" He asked, pointing towards the setting sun. "Or maybe…" The large man spun on his heel, and it looked like he saw something.

Lithuania followed his gaze. Latvia was back, and he had a pole in hand. Latvia yelled something at Russia, and ran towards the large man. The pole came down, and Lithuania expected a slap of the wood against skull. Russia had caught it instead, and snapped it. Lithuania winced. Poor Latvia. He came back, only to fail all too quickly.

Russia tossed the stick away. "Is good to see you again, Latvia. I am glad that you came back." He smiled, and grabbed his wrist. "Come on, we go back home. Estonia, Lithuania, we are going back." He called.

Latvia squirmed. "No! I'm not going back!"

Russia glanced behind him. "You are already in much trouble. Do you wish to make it more?"

Latvia was actually looking defiantly at Russia. He was shaking, but holding his ground the best he could. Russia sighed. "Fine, more punishment." He picked up the small nation, depositing him under his arm.

Latvia kicked and tried to beat Russia's side. There was no give, and only changed when Russia approached Lithuania and Greece. Latvia looked as though the world had fallen as he saw Greece. There wasn't much wait as Russia shuffled off towards the docks.

"Greece!" Latvia called, reaching back for his family.

"Russia, could you just let them at least say good bye?" Lithuania suggested.

Russia hesitated, but then grumbled. "Only quick one." He carried the little boy back to the black and blue man.

Latvia was set on his feet, and he wrapped his arms around Greece in a hug once he fell to his knees. "I'm sorry," He muttered. "I'm glad I got a brother like you."

Greece groaned in pain, and opened his unswelled eye. He brought up his less battered arm, and gave Latvia a one arm hugged. "I is nice to have you as a brother… Even if you shake like right now…" Latvia felt a pat on his back. He didn't want to leave. He didn't!

"Okay, goodbye is over." Russia pulled Latvia by the arms—

"Spartan kitties, protect your master!"

Latvia's eyes grew wide as he looked up and saw all of the cats that he and Greece had fed since he had come to live with him, attack Russia. There was a flurry of fur and claws, and the snapping of jaws. Latvia was staring in shock, as well as Estonia and Lithuania, as the large man waved his arms around, trying to hit off the cats, and fell on the ground, howling in pain.

Turkey was walking towards the two of them.

"Wha-, but, you told me!" Latvia stuttered, and Greece was glaring at him.

Turkey shrugged. "Yeah, I thought about it. If you're with that—" He pointed towards Greece, who actually made Turkey cringe a bit from the sight of him, mentally giving himself a point, "Then he'll be distracted by you, and I'll get Japan more." He grinned. "Plus," He looked at Greece. "You now owe me."

The black and blue man stuck his tongue out at him and looked away. "…I do not owe you anything. It is the cats…"

"Hey!" Turkey fumed.

The cats scattered once Russia had passed out. His clothes were torn to shreds, and his body was covered with red scratches and bite marks.

Latvia let out a sigh. He slouched next to Greece. Maybe… He hoped… Russia would give up now.

When Russia woke up, he was angry, but somehow Lithuania had managed to calm him down. Latvia wasn't able to read expressions very well, but had a feeling that Lithuania felt that he was needed to take care of Russia, to keep him calm. After a lot of band-aids and disinfectant, Russia looked like a band-aid mummy. The next day (Everyone slept at the ruins, including Turkey) Russia, Estonia, and Lithuania were going to head off. They were at the docks, waiting for the ships to ready.

"I will find something to distract him so he will not come looking for you again," Lithuania told Latvia. Latvia was propping Greece up on one side.

"ALL ABOARD!" Someone called.

Lithuania looked back. "That's our ship."

Russia was heading towards the ship, and glared at Greece and Turkey who was standing a ways away. "I will claim what is mine."

"He is not yours." Greece stated coolly. He gave Latvia a little squeeze. The little one smiled. Russia kept his glare on him as he walked towards the ship.

Lithuania gave the small nation a smile. "I am glad that you finally found yourself a brother." Latvia thought it looked a little… Sad. Was he imagining things? Why was he sad if he was? Was it that Latvia was leaving, or that he wanted a family too?

Latvia grabbed Lithuania's hand. "You will find someone to be a family with too! Even if you don't have anything in common!"

Lithuania blinked, and smiled at him. "Thanks, Latvia."

He brightened. When Lithuania turned to leave, he snagged his jacket, Greece teetering a bit from the move. "Send me a language dictionary!"

Lithuania gave him a quizzical look.

"And beginning grammar book. I'll send you some too!" When Lithuania still didn't speak, Latvia flushed. "We should write to each other! I-I can probably find some books for Estonia too"

Lithuania smiled, and nodded. "Okay."

"Lithuania!" Russia's irritated voice bellowed.

He said his final goodbye, and headed for the ship.

Turkey walked up beside them. "Looks like everything ended well for you this time." He said, and peered over. "Who do you have to thank for that, hm?"

Greece blinked as the ship headed off. "Oh… We need to get the cats special treats." He told Latvia. "Let's go…"

Turkey huffed. "Hey! What about me? Ungradeful bastard!"

Greece peered back at him. "If you want the treats, you will have to dress as a cat."

And they started to bicker again. Latvia couldn't help but smile and sigh. This was his new life, with his big brother and his playful bickering. The cats, the ruins, sleeping out under the stars…

He loved his live now.


	7. Letter-- End

Dear Lithuania,

A few months have passed, and Greece is great now. His wounds are healed, but he's still as slow and calm as ever. I don't think I'll ever see him move quickly ever again. I don't mind though. It's funny how many cats I can put on him while he is sleeping.

After you left, we fed the cats a little treat, and Turkey had bothered Greece until he stuck a raw fish in his mouth. The two of them still fight, ignore each other, and fight some more, but I think that's because they are actually friends. Strange friends, but friends. I've been able to speak with Turkey more, and he's nice. He even has helped me a little more effectively than Greece to stop shaking as much! Though Greece gets protective and takes me away from Turkey. I am glad that I am wanted, especially by my big brother.

We've been able to uncover more of the ruins! A beautiful goddess statue was really far down, and I think I knocked off an arm by accident, but it's still really pretty. I've sent you a few pictures as well that Japan took when he came by again.

Other than that, how's it been back home? Have you figured out how to keep Russia calm now? I hope to hear from you soon, and hope you and Estonia can come visit.

-Latvia

* * *

><p>Okay. The end!<p>

I think y'all for sticking with this story for so long ^^ Sorry the last chapter is so long, but I wanted to go ahead and get it over with, as well as there wasn't a good spot to really break.

At the beginning it was going to turn into a Greece X Latvia story, but they naturally stayed brothers. I didn't want to push it, because it seemed perfect the way it was. I may type up a story where they become lovers, but it's not very likely.

Enjoy. 3


End file.
